Tan solo un día mas
by B. F-Black
Summary: Este fic participa en el Reto especial "¡El verano ha llegado!" del foro "La Madriguera" 1977. El verano llegó a Lily Evans como cualquier otro. Él la salvo, ella agradeció y el día siguió sin saber que ese seria una de sus primeros encuentros. Porque fué en ese año en que Lily se dió cuenta que pasar el día con James Potter no es tan malo como pensó.


La perseverancia y convicción hacen la perfección. Se volvió a repetir mientras trataba de ponerse de pie por segunda vez en esos cinco minutos, algo tan común y sencillo se estaba convirtiendo en algo tan mortal para ella. Podía hacer hechizos, pociones, ser de las mejores en clase, pero no podía estar de pie por más de un minuto en patines sin caer. Algo que le pareció fácil en un principio le estaba causando dolores en las manos y una muy probable incapacidad para sentarse en unos cuantos días.

La brisa de verano refresco su rostro e hizo que sus mejillas se sonrojaran debido al esfuerzo, miró al cielo, nubes esparcidas y unas cuantas ocultando el sol veraniego, parvadas de pájaros volando en diferentes direcciones, el sonido de risas infantiles hicieron que mirara a su alrededor, nunca había sido de esas chicas que salen a pasear o matar el tiempo fuera de casa, era de esas chicas que prefieren sentarse en algún lugar con sombra y sumergirse en la lectura mientras toman una soda, de esas chicas que se quedan cerca de la ventana y prefieren admirar el precioso paisaje que formar parte de él, y cualquiera que la conociera lo sabía.

Suspiró, sacudió el polvo del vestido rojo que usaba, hizo de su cabello rojo una coleta desarreglada y nuevamente se dispuso a levantarse, al principio poniendo se en cuclillas y una vez estabilizada se puso de pie, contó mentalmente y una vez que pasaron los dos minutos sonrió orgullosa de sí.

-Bien, aquí vamos- dijo en apenas un susurro dejando de sonreír-Tu puedes Evans-

Había visto a unas cuantas personas hace unos momentos patinar, los había observado analizando cada movimiento que daban. Piernas levemente flexionadas y ejerciendo presión, espalda recta vista al frente y… derecha, izquierda, derecha, izquierda.

Su respiración era silenciosa y errática, podía escuchar los latidos de su corazón retumbando en sus oídos, elevó sus brazos a la altura de su cintura estirando las manos pálidas para mantener el equilibrio e inconsientemente preparada para levantarse si volvía a estrellarse contra el duro pavimento. Sabía que no debía cantar victoria tan pronto pero el avanzar un metro en patines era una gran azaña para ella. Después todo ocurrió tan pronto, un grito advirtiendole y ladridos cada vez más cerca fueron sufientes para saber que ciertamente algo no saldría bien. Su respiración se atascó en su garganta al sentir que se resbalaba y que su espalda comenzar a inclinarse cada vez más hacia atrás. Espero volver a sentir la sensación de pequeñas piedras enterrarse en sus palmas y dolor al estrellarse contra el suelo, pero todo lo esperado nunca llego.

En vez de eso, sintió unos dedos que se enterraron en su cintura pero sin causar dolor, un fuerte pecho chocar contra su espalda, una respiración tranquila cerca de su oído y un olor a menta inundar su nariz.

-Al parecer lo tuyo no es el andar sobre ruedas- dijo una voz masculina refiriéndose a sus patines, un suspiro de alivio y de sorpresa fue la única reacción que tuvo al sentirse salvada, daría la vuelta agradecería y lo más seguro y conveniente sería ponerse sus zapatos e ir a casa, pero al escuchar ese timbre de sarcasmo y burla todo lo pensado se esfumo.

\- ¿Potter?- por más que trató que sonara como un saludo sonó más como una pregunta.

\- Evans- fue la respuesta seguida de una leve inclinación de cabeza y a pesar de estar de espalda a él, Lily supo que estaba sonriendo.

Con mucho cuidado más lento de lo que esperaba, James la giró para quedar de frente. Si alguien le hubiera dicho hace unos días que el mismísimo James Potter la salvaría a ella, lo que hubiera hecho sería reírse por el buen chiste. Pero no, ahí estaba, siendo sostenida por él y el único pensamiento coherente que tenía era la simple pregunta con una muy problemática y curiosa respuesta. ¿Qué hacía James Potter en el mundo muggle?

-¿Tantas caídas te han afectado el oído? – el tono de burla hizo que Lily lo mirará con el ceño fruncido y la ceja arqueada.

\- ¿Disculpa?- preguntó mientras apoya las manos en los brazos de él y se alejaba un poco pero sin soltarse.- ¿Decías algo?

Vio como levantaba las comisuras de los labios y le sonreía con algo de ¿ternura? Movió la cabeza negado ligeramente y preguntándose si a su vista también le había afectado los golpes, porque era imposible que James, el mismo James que hacia bromas de mal gusto al que una vez fue su más cercano amigo, Severus, el mismísimo James que muchas veces la sacaba de quicio, la estuviera viendo con ternura.

-Ven vamos – dijo el muchacho mirando a la banca de cemento que había cerca y regresando su mirada a ella – lo mejor será que te los quites. Claro que si lo que quieres es cometer un suicidio lo mejor sería que te los dejarás. – terminó con una sonrisa y a pesar del sarcasmo usado fue imposible para Lily evitar corresponderle.

No respondió, tan sólo dejó que la tomara de las manos y la girará con cuidado. Ella tenía la vista clavada en el piso y en los patines así que no notó como él se situaba frente a ella ni tampoco como lentamente el bajaba las manos hasta los antebrazos. Elevó la vista y se topó con un sonriente castaño. Sin decir algo, James comenzó a caminar hacia atrás, la sintió tensarse en sus brazos, enterrar sus dedos en sus antebrazos y luego mirar sus pies mientras se mordía su labio.

-No mires abajo- su voz apenas era lo suficientemente audible para ella- sólo mírame a mí- pidió.

Y ella lo hizo.

Trató de no concentrarse en el movimiento de sus pies, tan sólo en unos ojos marrones que hasta el momento los encontraba bonitos. Se miraron tan fijamente que no se dieron cuenta que ya habían llegado hasta que James sintió como algo golpeaba contra sus pantorrillas.

-Listo.

-Si.- fue lo único que respondió y ambos se soltaron.

Al sentarse comenzó a desabrocharse los patines y quitárselos, tomó el bolso que estaba junto a ella y los guardó, se calzo sus tenis y se puso de pie. Pudo sentir como las piernas le temblaban ligeramente y se digo que era por la sensación de los patines.

-¿Y bien?- escucho la voz de James y lo miro con curiosidad.

Al ver su gesto del ceño fruncido y una pequeña sonrisa de disculpa y nerviosismo, James supo que Lily no había escuchado lo que había dicho.-¿Quieres ir a comer una helado?- repitió.

Tenía dos opciones, la primera declinarse amablemente e ir a la tranquilidad de su hogar, y la segunda, aceptar y arriesgarse a que algo saliera mal y terminaran con problemas. Una parte de ella prefería el confort y la otra salir de él, ella nunca fue problemática ni rebelde, tampoco hacía nada malo, es mas en algunas veces era demasiado razonable y responsable para su propio bien, según le había dicho su padre desde que era niña.

-Claro- acepto con una sonrisa y pensó que por una vez en la vida le llevaría la contraria a su padre.

-¿Y se puede saber qué haces aquí?- preguntó después de que James llego con un cono de helado de chocolate para ella y un tazón con cinco sabores diferentes con forma redonda para él. La tienda no estaba lejos del parque de donde estaban, el camino fue corto, tampoco hablaron mucho, tan solo cosas sin importancia y en su mayoría de cometarios que James hacia sobre lo que veían de los cuales Lily no puedo hacer otra cosa más que reír.

-Pues…- rascó su nuca nerviosamente- ya sabes lo que dicen…- encogió los hombros y volvió a meter la cuchara en el tazón de helado, tomó un poco de las cinco bolas y se lo llevó a su boca, esperó un rato más y respondió – a veces es bueno cambiar de aires- trato de que tono fue lo más tranquilo y naturas posible.

-Si… eso fue lo que mi madre me dijo cuándo se enteraron de que iría a Hogwarts- le contestó.

-Debío haber sido difícil para ellos dejarte a ir hacia algo completamente desconocido-

-Si, lo fue, pero fue más difícil para mí dejar a Petunia- al escuchar eso fue el turno de él de fruncir el ceño y arquear la ceja- mi hermana.-

Y entonces James río causando que se ahogara con el helado, tosió por unos segundo llamando la atención de las demás personas que estaba a su alrededor. Una aturdida Lily que hasta el momento no había apartado la vista del castaño, sintió como algo jalaba de su mano, apartó la vista de él y se encontró con una pequeña rubia de unos cinco años que se había acercado a ella extendiéndole una servilleta.

-Toma- dijo la niña- para tu novio- continuo mientras miraba sin discreción al joven.

-Gracias- respondió Lily tomando la servilleta y tendiendosela a James- pero él no es mi…- no siguió ya que la niña se había ido.- novio- termino en un susurro.

Volvió su vista al joven frente a ella que carraspeo- ¿Estás bien?- preguntó preocupada.

Volvió a carraspear tratando de eliminar la sensación rasposa en la garganta para volver a hablar- Nada, solo me acorde de algo- respondió tratando de restarle importancia. Mentira, no había recordado nada, pero en algunas casos era mejor decir una mentira que la verdad, como ahora, no, James no le diría que cuando ella dijo el nombre de Petunia lo primero que pensó fue que era una mascota. No señor, incluso James Potter sabía cuándo callarse.

El incidente quedo en el olvido y ambos volvieron a charlar. Abandonaron la heladería después de una hora, caminaron por la calles y pasearon por los parques durante otras tres horas más, durante todo ese tiempo encontraron algo de qué hablar y preguntar, James preguntaba sobre lo que veían, por ejemplo, el juego que habían visto en donde alguien lanzaba una pequeña pelota y la otra persona la golpeaba con un palo.

-Beisbol- le había respondido Lily con una sonrisa.

Después se habían pasado diez minutos más hablando sobre eso, en donde el preguntaba y ella respondía tratando de ser clara y utilizar términos sencillos para que el pudiera entender, como si le estuviera explicando a un niño pequeño, porque eso era lo que él parecía en el mundo muggle, un niño pequeño con muchas dudas.

Pasaron por una tienda donde vendían televisores y se detuvieron - James se detuvo y Lily no vio de otra más que parase junto a el- y así estuvieron, de pie frente a un televisión por unos minutos tan solo viendo comerciales que de vez en cuando hacían que el riera.

-Vamos al cine.- dijo sin dejar de mirar el televisor.

-¿A dónde?- preguntó mirándola con el ceño fruncido. Sonrió. Y sin decir más, lo tomó de la mano y el la siguió con una sonrisa.

-Al cine- comentó una vez que estuvieron frente al lugar y bajo la cartelera iluminada. Al ver que James no decía nada, sin soltar su mano se encaminó dentro.

Pidió dos entradas para la siguiente función que comenzaba dentro de cinco minutos y después se dirigieron a la dulceria en donde Lily compró palomitas de mantequilla y una soda. Con James siguiéndole, entraron a la sala y tomaron dos butacas frente a la pantalla. ¿Y de qué trata? Había preguntado el apenas se sentaron, ella no contestó, tan sólo lo miro sonriente y espero a que la luces se atenuaran. La función fue divertida, en los primeros minutos Lily pudo sentir la tensión del cuerpo de James pero con forme iba avanzando el tiempo después sólo lo escuchaba reír.

De vez en cuando lo miraba y el de vez en cuando la atrapaba mirándolo causando unos sonrojos. Durante ese tiempo Lily se preguntaba si era cierto lo que estaba pasando, aun le era irreal estar junto a Potter sin pelear, mientras lo miraba junto a ella no veía al chico burletón del colegio, tan sólo a un muchacho castaño, curioso y risueño. Entonces se preguntó cuál era el James Potter real.

Las luces comenzaron a iluminar la sala haciéndola sobresaltar. Miró a los lados y vio como la sala se comenzaba a vaciar, miro a su derecha y lo encontró de pie junto a ella mirandola con una sonrisa.

-¿Vamos?- le preguntó señalando con la cabeza hacia la salida

-Vamos –

Ella camino y el sólo la siguió. No pregunto a donde iban tan sólo siguió junto a ella. Hablaron de la película, hablaron de lo que se encontraban, hablaron de todo y a la vez de nada, y los silencios eran interrumpidos por chistes o preguntas que James tenía. Al mirarla junto a él, viéndola reír por los comentarios que el hacía y sonriéndole se dio cuenta que el plan había funcionado.

-o-o-o-o-

Ella se detuvo y miro la entrada de la casa azul que había a su izquierda.

-Entonces- suspiró.

-Bueno supongo que aquí vives- dijo.

-Si- clara y directa pensó James.

-Bien- dijeron los dos al mismo tiempo después de unos segundos de silencio, se miraron y sonrieron.

-Me tengo que ir- señalo con la mano hacia la casa.

-Si yo también- los dos volvieron a guardar silencio.

-Adiós- y entonces comenzó a caminar hacia la puerta con su bolso en mano.

-Adiós- hizo un gesto con su mano- supongo que te veré el 1 de septiembre-

Lily se detuvo y se volvió a él lentamente- si – miró de nuevo a la casa- entonces… adiós- y volvió a avanzar y James no la dejo de mirar. Vio cómo se detuvo y lo volvía mirar.

Le sonrió se giró y comenzó a caminar. Al verlo avanzar Lily sonrío, busco las llaves en su bolso las metió a la cerradura, abrió la puerta y antes de entrar le dio una última mirada y entonces se dio cuenta que el la seguía mirando. Hicieron una gesto de despedida con la mano y con ese simple gesto ambos se volvieron a despedir.

-¿Ya llegaste cariño?- fue la voz de su madre desde la cocina la que la recibió apenas cerró la puerta.

Caminó a ella, se sentó en la isla que había y comenzó a platicarle su día.

-¿Es un nuevo amigo?- fue lo que pregunto una vez que termino de platicarle sobre su día.

-Si- fue lo único que respondió.

-Me alegra que estés haciendo más amigos- y eso fue lo último que le dijo. Lily sonrió ante el comentario de su madre y subió a su habitación.

Guardó los patines en su armario, se acostó en su cama y no pudo evitar sonreír al darse cuenta cuan inverosímil y diferente había sido su día, un día estaba sola leyendo un libro tranquilamente en su casa y al siguiente la pasaba con James Potter.

Y fue entonces en el verano del setenta y siete en el que Lily Evans se dio cuenta que pasar un día con Potter no era tan malo. Y que podría ser que en un futuro fueran amigos. Pero ella no estaba tan alejada de la realidad.

Pateó una pequeña piedra y espero a alguno de ellos llegara.

-¿Y bien?- fue Sirius el primero que hablo un vez que se encontraron los cuatro en el parque en el que hace una horas Lily y el habían estado.

-Bien- fue lo único que respondió comenzando a caminar.

Sirius bufó ante la respuesta y Remus y Peter solo sonrieron.

-Se dice gracias- fue la voz de Remus la que hizo levantara la mirada y les sonriera.

-Gracias- ninguno de los tres volvió a preguntar algo más, tan solo se conformaron con la sonrisa de James para saber que le fue mejor de lo que habían planeado.


End file.
